Guardian of life-Omake
by Driagirl
Summary: Tsuna sacrified everything for the world, even his family. It's time Fate repays its dept. Warning! Reincarnation, soulmates, all that stuff. I'd recommend reading the first part of 'Guardian of life'.


**I had to change up the original timeline a little bit, to fit it to my story. So, instead of Gokudera's mother dying when he was three, he's going to be seven.**

* * *

 **Guardian of Life – Omake**

He opens his eyes and screams. His untrained brain overloaded with memories that no newly born should have, and he's trying to process every little piece of information with his entire being. Needless to say he passed out to a panicking mother and worried nurses all around him.

 **OOooooOO**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the prodigy of the Sawada household is known in the whole neighborhood and everyone whispers about the child who is not so much a child. In kindergarten, he knew four different languages, speaking and writing them all fluently, and only four because his brain was still processing the knowledge of his past life.

And it was a long life.

First day of elementary school Tsuna was supposed to enter third grade, because he aced those test so hard, but the boy adamantly refused and wouldn't budge even if his beloved mother asked again and again.

" _Tsu-kun, you tell me every time that school bores you, yet you won't take the chance to finish it as early as possible."_

" _..."_

" _...Why?"_

That day, Nana saw for the first time her Tsu-kun's real age as his eyes spoke of ancient knowledge that even she would never be able to grasp, and maybe, _just maybe_ , her son isn't just her little baby who would follow her every step, always holding her hand at every opportunity. She wondered with a tinge of remorse, when he grew up that fast without her even noticing it.

" _Datte, I have to wait for my friends."_

And Nana just accepted it, because in the end it was her son's decision and even at his young age, he seemed to know what he wanted in life.

"Mama, I made new friends in school." And Nana's heart thumped in delight at the warm and simply happy expression on his face, feeling relieved to see his usually guarded posture relax, making him look like his age for once. She couldn't wait to meet those friends of him.

 **OOoooOO**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Sasawaga Ryohei soon became the infamous trio of the school. Even if Ryohei was a grade higher he still spent his time with his friends who were the only ones who could keep up with his extremeness, with the exception of his cute little sister of course.

Rumors would travel about the demon child Hibari Kyoya being sighted with them once in a while and even the adults feared the undoubtedly ultimate team that Tsuna and Hibari would make. Only in third grade and Hibari Kyoya had his own committee of former gangsters and ex-yakuza's who respected the terrifying child greatly. The crime rate in Namimori dwindled until it was a small peaceful city where hushed whispers about the legendary children hung heavily in the air.

 **OOoooOO**

He couldn't wait. No matter how many times his boss advised him to wait until Reborn would arrive in Namimori and call him to test the future Vongola Decimo, his very being longed for his Sky every second he's away from him. He couldn't care less about the whispers behind his back around the mansion and enjoyed every moment he spent with his mother. Those were the only times he was able to push the pain of his far away soulmate to the side and concentrate on the here and now.

On his seventh birthday Gokudera begged his father to visit his mom, knowing that the illness would befall her sooner or later and he'd rather be there, with her, instead of letting her die alone in a car and leaving behind nasty rumors like her committing suicide. Screw the mafia laws, these people killed humans for money, but didn't allow a mother to see her child only because he born from an affair?

He couldn't accept that.

"Hayato? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be the one who would visit you actually for once, mama."

Lavina's eyes widened in shock as tears gathered around the corners of her eyes. She knelt in front of her only son and hugged him fiercely. "For how long did you know, Hayato?"

Gokudera closed his eyes in bliss, "...Since the first day I saw you. You both may be adults, but you can't trick me." He defiantly let go of his mother's warmth. "But I'm not alone here."

Her eyes traveled up to the figure behind her and she sniffed in yearning. "I have received your letters..."

And Hayato left them alone, left them catch up all the times they missed with each other, left them so they could sort out misunderstandings and clear their united path again from all its thorns they've planted themselves until his mother eventually broke down.

He closed his eyes at the sound of her body hitting the floor and his fathers cries in shock and despair, and when he entered her living room he could feel her weak gaze on him, asking for his forgiveness. He ran over to her, his tears running down uncontrollably like a broken dam after he tried to fight them off and held his mother's hand, yet despite all the tears and the agony within his heart he smiled, smiled to show that he would never blame his mother for her choices and loved her with his very being.

He never saw the reflection of a handsome young man in his early 20's, with stormy green eyes, and gray hair very much like her own, in her eyes.

 _'Ah..., what a smart son we have, Antonio. I'm so proud of you, Hayato. My reason to live.'_

With that last message, Gokudera saw the light of life leave her eyes, but the content smile never left, and he cried and cried for all the missed opportunities he's had in his past life, cried in anguish for the loss his father and him will suffer and he cried for the missing comfort of his true family, his Sky. After all, behind all the memories and experiences was still a little child stuck, who lost something dear for him and isn't able to get the comfort he needed.

Small arms of a child wrapped around him and he tensed in shock, his hands never letting go of his mothers.

"I couldn't leave you alone after all, I can't leave my storm alone when he needs me, Hayato."

And Gokudera's soul sighed in content, his world suddenly bursting in color prior to its dulled state and he could only smile in relief, able to accept his mothers death all for once and let go. For all his reason to live was holding him and he just _knew_ that his mother would be watching over him from above, so he made sure to keep her proud.

 **OOoooOO**

"Jyuudaime, what are you doing here, in Italy?"

It wasn't that he was unhappy or anything, it's actually the opposite, but he thought he wouldn't see his best friend until he made a name for himself and Reborn hired him.

"Two days ago, I noticed what date it was and what was going to happen to one of my dear friends so I couldn't help but worry. I was able to convince mom to go on vacation in Italy even if it is September and Kyoya made the school excuse our missed time there. They'll overlook it and we applied you to our school already."

"But Jyuudaime! What abou-"

"It's not worth it, Hayato. Simply as that. I already missed more than half of my life with you guys and now that we have the chance to catch all that up, I won't waste it on a stupid plan. I just wish I would've learned that sooner."

Gokudera couldn't keep the gasp of shock, but everyone could see (Ryohei and Yamamoto came with Tsuna, obviously.) the happiness shining in his eyes and they all laughed and talked, happy to be united once again.

"That's right, Octopus Head! Do you think we'd let you on your own? THAT'S UNEXTREME TO THE EXTREME!"

"Haha! Senpai is right you know, you belong with us and it wouldn't be the same without you next to Tsuna all the time!"

No one noticed the flabbergasted face of Gokudera's father.

…

"Hayato, are you absolutely sure of this? Your sister will be devastated."

"Yes, father. I belong with my friends and they're all in Japan. So that's where I'm going to stay."

Most parents would've laughed, not taking their child seriously, other parents would've stated an absolute and definite 'no', maybe even grounded the kid for a few days (or weeks) for even considering that idea, but Gokudera's father simply stared at his son's determined gaze. He sighed in defeat and smiled.

"I see, I know you'll grow into a wonderful man, Hayato. Lavina would be proud of you."

"...I know, you don't have to tell me that."

He still blushed.

 **OOoooOO**

"We can finally go home to the EXTREME!"

They arrived at the airport in Italy, Tsuna's mother looking refreshed and happy from the vacation with her son and his lovely friends, and didn't even blink an eye at the new addition. Her son has proven to her many times already that he's capable of taking care of himself and his friends, so she'd be more than happy to have another child residing in her lovely home, after they explained the situation to her.

Suddenly Tsuna tensed and his friends were instantly on guard, watching, looking for any threat that may endanger the life of their boss.

"Kufufufu, you didn't think about leaving us behind, did you?"

The young heir blinked, before a relieved expression crossed his face and a happy smile, full of warmth broke out. "Oya oya, no need to look so relieved. You didn't think I'd let myself get caught by that Estraneo scum again, did you? How very naive of you, my dear Tsunayoshi-kun."

Gokudera growled at the familiarity while Nana only titled her head in confusion at the three boys standing in front of her son, talking to him as if they've known each other their whole life.

"Ara, Tsu-kun! You didn't tell me you had more friends over! They can sleepover at our home too if they want."

The blonde boy with razor sharp teeth growled in an inhuman way. "We ain't his friends, byon! We're only here for Mukuro-sama!"

Nana only cooed at his adorableness.

Uncharacteristic serious eyes turned to his Sky (even if he never openly accepted it), "I'm coming to Japan with you, I can't leave my dear Chrome alone, after all. I refuse to let her live with parents like those two. Memories returned or not."

Tsuna only nodded in understanding. He would've contacted Chrome already, but he never knew where she lived before he met her and the girl never initiated contact herself, so he's guessing that she has her own reasons, for now. If it would stretch too long he'd ask Kyoya to track her down and he would go personally to snatch her off to their home.

 **OOoooOO**

Chrome was lonely.

Even at her young age, she knew that she wasn't normal. She knew, that her parents didn't want to have anything to do with her, avoiding her at every opportunity, their gaze always conveying their disgust.

 _'Freak.'_ She didn't have to hear the words to know what they were thinking. She was, according to the adults, _'extraordinary smart'_ , _'a genius'_ , yet she knew better. Her parents did too, apparently, because she could always see the fear as well, hidden behind their mask of indifference. They tried hard to hide it from her, and she didn't know what made them realize that she was different, but in the end Chrome was able to see through them.

It's the same case in her neighborhood. She's only seven, yet all the kids around her age avoided her like a plague. It's the same case in school, the kids are ganging up against and bully her, but despite all those facts, all those terrible reasons she's alone all the time, those weren't the reasons she was lonely.

She missed Mukuro-sama, Bossu, Kyoko-chan, and Haru-chan. She even missed Gokudera, a lot.

And yet, she was also _scared_.

She was scared that all those memories aren't real, were never real. She's scared that the _warm_ , _warm_ flames did in reality not exist and that she made all those experiences, memories, fights, in fact up. Of course she could summon her flames to confirm that she wasn't dreaming, producing people in her imagination that don't even exist to replace the loneliness within her, but what if. What if the flames won't appear? What if her whole reason to stay sane in this cruel, cruel world is an illusion?

Chrome is terrified, to the point where she cries herself silently to sleep, and she never could bring up the courage test it out.

Yet of course, where Fate had given them the chance to catch up all the missed opportunities with her family, she won't be allowed to dwell in her misery any longer. Not under Fates watch.

"Wake up, you insolent child. You've been sleeping all morning." Little Chrome blinked in her sleepy state, wiping the tears at the corners of her eyes away. She couldn't quite contain the yawn while she looked at her digital clock to see what time it is.

 _8 am._

She tried not to frown while the woman of her nightmares still stood in front of her, the hateful gaze aimed directly at the little child. Suddenly, a memory sprung out of nowhere and she remembered that this is the moment where her 'mother' would raise her hand for the first time against her.

Not two second later could Chrome see the shadow of a hand raising and she blinked one time more.

 _'No!'_ Chrome was scared, so so scared, that she jerked back in fear, her mothers sharp red painted nails missing her face by inches.

 _'No, I don't want time to repeat itself! I don't want to lose everything again!'_ The memories of her past life crashing on her once again.

 _'Eww, look at her! Nagi is crying, what a baby!'_

 _'Don't come near me, Freak!'_

 _'I won't spent my organs to her! Isn't she your child as well?!'_

It was too much, the room bursting in a silent explosion of indigo mist and little, little Chrome disappeared.

'I see, so it wasn't all a dream, was it?' Tears of relief gathered in her eyes.

'I'm coming, Mukuro-sama, Bossu.'

 **OOoooOO**

It's been two days since they came back with the trio on their trail and his house has never been louder.

"Herbivore, I'm going to bite you to death."

"Oya oya, where's your little bird, Kyoya. You almost look scary without it."

Hibari's eyes flashed with killer intent.

"Stop fighting already! This is Jyuudaime's house, you're destroying his property! And Mama's of course!"

"Haha, it's so lively again, Tsuna! I missed this!"

"HIBARI, THAT FLOWER VASE WAS A PRESENT FOR MAMA! HOW UNEXTREME!"

"Hn, herbivores everywhere."

Tsuna could only sigh wistfully, a smile gracing his young face, lifting the burdens he seemed to carry with him for a second, but something still didn't feel right.

There were still some things missing, some people missing. Lambo wouldn't be born until much, much later, but he was worried about Chrome. His instincts ringed two days ago in a headache inducing way that he hadn't experienced in a long time and he knew it involved Chrome. When he informed Mukuro of his worries, the boys usually smiling face tightened in worry for a second before his poker face returned.

"Kufufu, don't worry about my dear little Nagi, Sawada Tsunayoshi. She's on her way."

Tsuna understood immediately, but that had been two days ago. He knew Reborn would kick him for worrying for no reason and being so impatient, especially since Tsuna was patient incarnate thanks to his family, but he still couldn't stop himself to look out of the windows to his front door at almost every chance, his face getting more and more disappointed when there's no trace of purple hair.

He could tell that his friends were worrying about him more and more, every time he made his way to the window, but Mukuro would only laugh in amusement at the once legendary Vongola Deciomos behavior.

The thoughts of Chrome made him make his way to the windows again for the third time that morning, knowing better than to hope again, yet he suddenly halted in shock.

He ran to the front door within seconds, ignoring the confused shouts of his friends and slammed the door open. The small figure in front of him jumped in shock, before she too, like Gokudera, was engulfed in a warm hug of her Sky.

Chromes eyes started watering as the anxieties and fears of the past days washed away completely, leaving only a feeling of peace and belonging to somewhere, and she could hear her families soul's whisper in happiness, her Sky's voice overpowering the others, yet uniting them.

" _ **Welcome home."**_

And she welcomed the harmony within her.

 **OOoooOO**

 _7 years later_

"Ohayo, kaa-san." Tsuna yawned, holding his hand up to cover his open mouth, as he felt his friends behind him greeting his mom with a good morning. Yes, they lived together in their cozy house, with the exception of Hibari, Chrome, Mukuro, and his little gang. Ryohei would sleep over at times, but he still took care of his little sister, or more like his little sister of him.

"Mama! I want candy!"

Yes, they already went to Lambo within the disguise of another vacation trip to Italy, since they wouldn't let the boy be any second longer than necessary away from them. Tsuna learned from Gokuderas case.

 _Four year old Lambo was running around through the streets of Italy all by himself, no guardian in sight, and Lambo was lost. He could feel the tears gather around his eyes in the emptiness within him and started to wail loudly on the streets._

 _He may have the memories of his past life, but even there he was a child at heart, and a coward. (Not that he'd ever admit it.) He just missed Tsuna-nii and Mama, even that Octopus Head would be better than anyone else. He cried and cried loudly, until he heard a voice he only knew from his memories._

" _Mou, Lambo. You're still the same as ever."_

 _And Lambo could only blink in shock at sight of his big brother, holding his arms open like he waited for Lambo to jump into his arms to embrace him. The little child's eyes watered even more and snot appeared within seconds, as he ran up to his only and true Sky, his big brother, and he cried in joy, his heart humming a melody of warmth and, and harmony. He cried so hard, he fell asleep immediately snuggling and clutching onto his one and only true home._

Tsuna snapped out of his musing when his mom addressed him.

"Tsu-kun, I know that your grades are excellent already, but Papa himself hired a private tutor for you so that you can be even better! He'll visit today!"

Tsuna and his friends glanced at each other, before they shared a secretive, knowing smile, Nana oblivious as ever.

Let the games begin.

 **OOoooOO**

 **Omake within the Omake, Omakeception**

The doorbell rang and Tsuna stood up. "I'll check who it is."

He opened the door, only to avoid the kick of a long leg. Reborn stood at the front door in all his glory and looked at him with an approving gaze, an amused glint entering his eyes.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn. World greatest hitman and your future private tutor, Vongola Decimo, or should I say, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled in gleeful happiness,

"I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

 **OOoooOO**

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Uhm, I hope that the end doesn't seem too rushed and I apologize for mistakes, it's 6 am and I developed a bad habit of writing at night. I know, unhealthy. xD**


End file.
